


Virgin Merlin

by burningroses (FallingFlowers)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Canon Era, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Cunningulus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magic doesn’t matter in this story so like?? I guess Merlin doesn’t have magic??, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pretty Merlin, Shy Merlin, Snuggling, Sweet Arthur, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Merlin, arthur pines, consent is important kids, fluffy sex, for a little bit - Freeform, overall just very fluffy smut that is absolutely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFlowers/pseuds/burningroses
Summary: Merlin (a virgin) is embarrassed about the fact that he’s never had sex. King Arthur (sex enthusiast) takes his chances and helps Merlin out, as nicely as he can.





	Virgin Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> gah so I had this thought for a plot and immediately I was like “I must write this RIGHT NOW” 
> 
> so I did 
> 
> again, MERLIN HAS A BOYPUSSY AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN LEAVE

"And then she climbed on top of me and made the most gorgeous sound-!" The knights that surrounded Sir Gwaine were enraptured by his stories of the best sexual endeavors he had ever gone through. He spent a lot of his time with the knights that they may as well have known his entire sexual history, even the most embarrassing times. Arthur, however, was not amused.

"That's enough, Sir Gwaine. Why don't you and Lancelot grab your swords and train like you should be? The same for the rest of you." He scolded, not caring about the grunts and curses the knights sent to him under their breath. It wasn't that Arthur didn't share their love of sex and as frequently had it; he just felt that sex shouldn't be something that was bragged about to others. Bedroom antics were meant to be left to the people in the bedroom, not made out to be extravagant affairs in order to entertain men.

Alas, others didn't share his views, so he was frequently breaking up his knights from explaining the nights they were planning to have during evening training. When they finished, he wouldn't care what they spoke of, but as long as they were training with him, he would control them.

"Merlin, take my armor and polish it. Afterward, meet me in my chambers and bring dinner." Arthur ordered, and Merlin nodded before taking off with Arthur's armor smoothly and carrying it all in his arms. The large size of his pile made Merlin look almost tiny in comparison. While he and Arthur were similar heights, he was much more frail and fragile, and it made him look much smaller. His skin was paler, and his hair was darker, but he was still beautiful in his own way.

Arthur ached for him. He constantly wondered if he was working him too hard, but always deterred from giving him time off because it wouldn't be something he would normally do. If he showed that he had a soft spot for Merlin, someone would find out and it would spread like a forest fire. Gwaine would surely find out, and that was something Arthur didn't even want to think about.

So he retreated to his chambers, sitting down at his desk and patiently waiting for Merlin to arrive with his dinner. He completed some paperwork while he sat, not wanting to waste time and do nothing. Currently, he was filling out documents to assure an alliance with one of the Western Kingdoms, which would benefit his knights greatly, as they would have better access to high level weapons.

While he was signing his name at the bottom of the parchment, his door opened and Merlin walked in with a tray of food, setting it on the edge of the desk, away from the papers. Arthur put all of his work aside, pulling the tray closer to him before beginning to eat. Merlin wandered over to the fire, lingering in front of the warmth it provided, a difference from the cold winter Camelot was going through. He sighed, and Arthur watched as his shoulders dropped and all the tension in his body was released. It made him feel glad that Merlin could do that in his presence; it meant he was comfortable.

Arthur had just finished eating when Merlin spoke up and broke the silence.

“Why do you stop the knights from talking... about sex?” He asked, shyly and curiously. Arthur sighed; Merlin wouldn’t understand because he knew how Arthur did have sex on a casual basis, how was Arthur going to explain it?

“I... believe sexual endeavors shouldn’t be bragged about like a title that’s been won. Sex is meant to be left for the people experiencing it, not a story to a friend the next day.”

“Oh.” Merlin said, “I-,” He stopped before he could go any further, and his cheeks turned a bright red that would set a woman’s makeup to shame. “Never mind.” And then he began to tidy up small things in Arthur’s chambers, like the trinkets on shelves and wiping away dust from the various tables.

“Merlin, what were you going to say?” Arthur asked curiously. He had no idea what Merlin wanted to say, but now that he knew there was something, he didn’t want to let it go.

“Nothing!” Merlin replied quickly, continuing to go about his work. Arthur asked again. “Nothing, I swear to it!” Arthur asked again. “Will you stop?! I said it was nothing!” He asked again. “It doesn’t matter anyway! It’s not true!” And then Merlin’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, dropping the duster he was holding and running toward the door, but Arthur was faster. He grabbed Merlin by the waist and pushed his back up against the door, trapping him. Arthur watched as Merlin’s cheeks turned a bright red he wanted to see over and over again. Then, he leaned in and spoke in low tones.

 _“Merlin, what were you going to say?”_ He said, and Merlin squirmed in his hold, looking away and trying to avoid Arthur’s gaze. Arthur put a hand beneath Merlin’s chin and forced him to look at him, but Merlin shut his eyes. _“Merlin. Tell me.”_

“I... I was going to ask... if you had... never...” He didn’t finish, but Arthur knew exactly what he was going to say.

 _“You were going to ask if I was a virgin?!”_ And then Arthur stepped away from the door and guffawed like a hyena. Merlin stood still, pressing himself against the wall in embarrassment. “Did you honestly think I was?!”

“No! I don’t know! ...Maybe...” Merlin responded, trying to turn in order to leave the room, but Arthur pressed him against the door again, hands on his waist, and he couldn’t move.

“Why would you think that? Am I not attractive enough to have already had the experience?” Arthur asked, his breath slowing after his laughter. Merlin’s entire face showed his embarrassment, and he mumbled a few things, looking toward the ground and refusing to meet Arthur’s gaze. The look of him made something in Arthur click. “Merlin... You’ve had sex before, haven’t you?”

The fact that Merlin didn’t look up was answer enough. Arthur’s eyes widened as he was presented with the experience of a lifetime. If he could have Merlin, make him feel good, maybe his feelings could be returned?

“Hey, Merlin... Merlin look at me.” Arthur’s voice softened, raising a hand up to run a thumb over Merlin’s cheek and lifting his head up from beneath his chin. He saw tears welling up in beautiful blue eyes, and he didn’t want to see that ever again. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms, letting him sniffle and cry onto his shoulder. He held an arm to Merlin’s back and another raked through his hair, feeling the softness of it on his fingertips.

Merlin pulled away, and Arthur wiped his tears away as he sniffled and looked down at the floor.

“Merlin, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.” He said, comfortingly.

“And yet you were so offended when you found out if I thought you were.”

“Yes, well... I’m beside the point. How have you never had sex?”

“No one... wants me. Like that, anyway. I stopped trying after a while.”

“That’s false, Merlin. I’ve seen all the servant girls trotting after you like you’re some sort of king, instead of the servant to the king.” He humphed, and Merlin chuckled.

“That wouldn’t be a problem if I were into women.”

Silence. Arthur’s mind ran wild, because what was he supposed to say to that? He knew he wanted to have Merlin, sooner rather than later, so how was he supposed to convey that?

“Well. I, for one, know someone who is very much into you.” Merlin looked at him brightly.

“Really?!” He squealed, “Is he attractive?” Arthur laughed deeply.

“Oh, he’s very attractive. The most good-looking man in the entire kingdom, of course. It’s a wonder he’s fallen so far for you he can’t stand.” And then Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him forward until their bodies were aligned. At first, Merlin looked confused—the oblivious idiot that he is—but he very quickly realized what Arthur was saying.

“Arthur, are you... telling the truth? I don’t want to do anything if you’re only going to have sex with me because of pity.” Merlin sighed.

“This is anything _but_ pity, Merlin, trust me. I’ve known how I feel for a very long time.” And with that, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s, as he’d been wanting to for years. He sucked on Merlin’s bottom lip and teased it with small nips, until Merlin opened his mouth. Arthur stroked at Merlin’s inexperienced tongue with his own, trying to make him come out of his shell. They were only Merlin and Arthur, and no one else was going to interrupt them.

Arthur led Merlin over to his bed, stripping both of them of their shirts, before reattaching their lips and running their hands over each others’ warm bodies. He let his hands run over Merlin’s ass, grabbing and squeezing it, which made Merlin moan in his arms. The sound of it made Arthur’s cock throb even harder for the boy in front of him.

He pressed Merlin into the bed, anxious because he had never had sex with a man before, but he knew he had to look as if he knew what he was doing so Merlin would be comfortable. Arthur pulled away Merlin’s trousers and pants, expecting a hard cock just as his own, but it wasn’t there.

 _Merlin had a cunt._ And somehow it only made him all the more alluring, more beautiful, more _handsome_ , that Arthur couldn’t even find it in himself to care why. He looked up at Merlin’s face, which had tinged pink, and watched as he pulled his knees toward his chest and held them there.

“Another reason I’ve never had sex...” He murmured shyly, “I’ll understand if you don’t want to go on.” But Arthur had already taken his trousers and pants off, revealing his cock, and Merlin began to stare. Arthur crawled onto the bed and gently pushed Merlin’s legs apart while kissing him, lying him down at the head of the bed. When he pulled away from the kiss, he noticed Merlin looked entirely blissful and trusting of him, and Arthur hoped he would get to see that look again.

“Alright... We’re going to take this slow, okay? If we go too fast it could hurt you, since it’s your first time.” Arthur slowly ran his hands up and down the inside of Merlin’s milky white thighs, the smooth skin running over his hands. Merlin nodded, and Arthur spoke again. “I just want to make _you_ feel good, Merlin. Tell me if anything feels wrong or uncomfortable, alright?” And he only went to continue kissing Merlin once the boy had nodded, albeit shyly. Arthur calmly ran his hands up and down a smooth chest, lightly tweaking and pinching at nipples that had gone hard. He then moved his mouth to Merlin’s neck, nipping a few marks beneath those ears he loved so much, before rolling an earlobe between his teeth.

Arthur pressed kisses to Merlin’s stomach then, licking into his bellybutton and feeling Merlin shiver beneath him at the intimacy of it. Then he climbed back up and pressed his lips to Merlin’s again, before sliding back down until he was facing Merlin’s cunt.

He kissed the inside of Merlin’s thigh, leaving a trail down until he reached his cunt. Arthur look and experimental lick over it, wondering how Merlin would react, and when the boy gasped and begged for him to do it again, he gladly obliged. Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s thighs, pulling him close until his nose was pressed into wiry hair and his tongue was lapping at Merlin’s insides. He took a moment to move up to lick and suck at his clit, knowing it would make him moan and scream, which he did. Merlin yelled Arthur’s name like it was the only thing he knew, and it made Arthur’s entire body tingle with desire.

He pulled away, crawling up, pressing kisses and small licks to Merlin’s body as he went, before pressing their lips together. Arthur let Merlin kiss him deeply, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s body, through his hair, as Arthur’s hand reached lower and lower on Merlin’s body. He rubbed at Merlin’s clit with his thumb, before slowly inserting his index finger into Merlin’s cunt. As soon as he did, Merlin tensed against him, but Arthur pulled away and whispered sweet words to him to calm him down.

“Shh, you’re alright, this isn’t going to hurt, though it may feel weird.” He pressed in and out with his finger, until Merlin calmed enough against his body. When he did, Arthur pressed his finger up, searching for that spot the women he’d been with claimed was where they felt the most pleasure. When Merlin screamed, _“Oh, fuck!”_ Arthur knew he’d found it. So he rubbed at it until he knew Merlin was ready for a second finger.

He added it, pushing the two in and out a few times while Merlin relaxed, before scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. At this, Merlin tensed, so Arthur was quick to slow down, even if it was only a slight discomfort. He followed with a third finger, trying to prepare Merlin as much as possible for what was to come. When Merlin whined, he kissed him and tried to reassure him that he was there and would not let anything happen to him. Eventually, Merlin was stretched out far enough, and he was still achingly wet, but Arthur grabbed the soothing oil at his bedside and rubbed it over his cock, stroking himself back to full hardness. He wanted to make this as easy as possible for Merlin.

When he put it away and turned to Merlin, he saw that Merlin was trembling, so he quickly sat down and pulled Merlin’s head into his chest.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright. You’re doing great, but if you don’t want to go on please tell me.” Arthur assured.

“No! No, I want to continue, I just... I’m afraid it will be painful.” Merlin said, lifting his head from Arthur’s chest.

“I can’t promise that it won’t, but I’ve done all I can to make it as easy as possible for you, alright? We’ve eased you into it, it’s going to be fine.”

“Okay.” And Arthur laid Merlin on the bed, spreading his legs out. He sat on his knees and then, slowly, he pressed his cock into Merlin’s cunt, loving the feeling of the heat that consumed him. He groaned, looking down at Merlin to make sure he was alright. When Merlin nodded at him to go further, he did, pressing his entire length slowly into Merlin. He waited for Merlin to tell him to continue, before pulling out slowly and thrusting again, feeling a rush of warmth run through his entire body.

Merlin moaned as they moved together, thrusting back into Arthur’s cock in sync. He made the most gorgeous sounds, and Arthur wished he could hear them everyday of the rest of his life. Their skin slapped together, sticky, sweaty skin, clapping like two hands. Arthur pressed his cock toward that bundle of tissue that had made Merlin scream his name earlier. It had the desired effect, causing Merlin to scream again, begging for Arthur to do it over and over again.

Soon enough, Merlin’s entire body was trembling and shaking, signaling that he’d finished, and his words were mumbled, covered by him saying _“Oh, oh!”_ several times. Arthur pulled out, leaving Merlin to rest as he began to finish himself off, groaning when he suddenly felt another hand around his cock. Merlin’s hand stroked up and down Arthur’s cock, and he sometimes licked at the tip of it, leaving Arthur limp in his hands until Arthur finally finished into Merlin’s hands and on the bed.

They lied down beside each other, under the sheets, and Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms, letting him rest his head on Arthur’s chest. He wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist, snuggling into his chest as a pillow, and wrapping a leg around Arthur’s. Arthur ran his hand through Merlin’s hair, endearingly smiling at the boy who had wrapped around his body entirely.

Though Merlin may have been wrapped around him, _he_ was the one who would soon find himself to be wrapped around Merlin’s finger, not even caring that he would do anything for the boy in front of him, if it meant they could love for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!


End file.
